


anything you want

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fili adores his silly little brother, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili says yes because it's Kili asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #03. adventure

Fili says yes because it's Kili asking.

To tell the truth, Fili says yes because it's a foregone conclusion. Thorin wants to journey to Erebor and reclaim what is rightfully theirs. Fili and Kili will follow, because they are loyal. Because it is their home too.

But Kili feels the need to ask Fili first, bright-eyed and smiling, like this is going to be the greatest adventure of their lives. His smile is infectious and regardless of the fact that they've taken to sharing a bed as of late, Fili knows that the expression his brother wears would warm his heart on even the coldest of days.

Fili says _yes, we'll go when Thorin calls_ , and Kili laughs with joy, throwing his arms around his big brother. As if Kili should be thanking him. As if he doesn't know that if he'd just gone on his own, Fili would have followed without a second thought.

Kili thinks that everything they do is up to his brother, but Fili knows better than that. He knows that he's too far gone to care about anything other than what Kili wants, what will make him happiest. Each smile on Kili's face is earned, because what Erebor, what their lost treasure is to Thorin, Kili's happiness is to Fili.

It is Gandalf who gives them the directions that they need. A party, with good food, good company, and a good beginning to a grand adventure. It's all they need to hear before they make their way.

It's a long distance to travel, but they barely notice when they have each other for company. The days are spent walking and talking, teasing each other and laughing, resting when the sun is at its zenith in the middle of the day, in each other's arms with their foreheads pressed together. They make camp each night, warming each other against the cold with their arms wrapped around each other, lips soft against skin, hands grown so accustomed to each other that they don't even need the light of their campfire to know exactly where to touch.

"Will you be able to keep your hands off me when we're with the others?" Kili asks with a small smirk, lying on his back and turning his head slightly to look at Fili.

With a light snort, Fili replies, "What makes you think I'll need to? You know how deeply they sleep, and I know you can be quiet when you need to be."

" _Oh_ ," Kili sounds thrilled, raising his eyebrows. "But we could be found out by anyone, if they opened their eyes by pure chance."

"We'll need to be subtle then, won't we?" Fili asks, even though he knows that his little brother has the subtlety of a falling boulder most of the time. He continues anyway, because he can see the light in Kili's eyes that says he's enjoying this conversation. "We'll need to make sure that nobody else sees. Perhaps we'll have to lay our sleeping bags right beside each other so that nobody can tell when my hands slip into yours…"

Kili cuts him off with a hungry kiss, rolling on top of Fili again. "I don't want you to _tell_ me what you'll do any more. I want you to show me."

Fili smiles and, just as always, gives Kili exactly what he wants.


End file.
